Dues Anima in Fugam
by Hime-chan Natsumi
Summary: Eileen cometió tantos errores en su vida, de los que se arrependía profundamente. Pero sabía como obtener la redención.


Harry Potter no es de mi propiedad, es de J.K. Rowling.

El crédito de la imagen no es mío.

 **Nota :** La canción de la cual extraje la letra se llama: The full moon slighty chipped. El interprete es Alois Trancy. La traducción del Latín al Español es gracias al traductor google. Así que dudo sea la más correcta.

 **Nota 2 :** Este One- shot fue beteado por mi amada Jho ( Amai star of Darkness ). Gracias Jho, tu ayuda es indispensable para mí. Por tu ayuda en todo.

 **Advertencias:** Mala ortografía y gramática. Muerte de los personajes. AU.

* * *

[CAPITULO ÚNICO|DOS ALMAS EN VUELO]

—Cariño, vamos a salir antes que vuelva tu papá, ve por tu suéter.

Parada en la sala de su pequeña y sucia casa en Spinner's End, la mujer sostenía con fuerza su varita, oculta en el bolsillo izquierdo de su abrigo. Sus manos temblaban y no era por el frío tan fuerte que se sentía, o por la poca ropa inadecuado que vestía para la época. Era por lo que estaba decidida a hacer. Vio a su pequeño bajar con un abrigo notablemente más grande y raído, con esa expresión sería en su cara. Una expresión que un niño no debería hacer. Al menos no por los motivos que guiaban a su hijo. Reacomodo la bufanda del niño y tomó su mano guiándolo fuera de la puerta de entrada. Caminaron a la deriva hacía un parque solitario. Se río suavemente causando que su hijo la mirara extrañado, con un ceño fruncido dándole un toque adorable.

—Oh vamos cariño, no me mires así. Por fin seremos libres... —Comento con una voz tranquila y suave, pero con esperanza. Mirando nuevamente a su hijo, sonrío y con una chispa olvidada en su interior, recordando la emoción y la _magia_ correr por sus venas; con un suave ' plop ' se apareció lejos del mundo muggle, lejos de los ojos humanos.

En un lejano tiempo, varios años atrás, Eileen Prince era una bruja Sangre Pura, altiva y orgulloso. Su elegancia natural la distinguía, era envidiada y admirada por igual. Su apellido reconocido y respetado, antiquísimo y de noble ascendencia. Tenía todo, pero no tenía nada. No fue suficiente lo que tenía. Maldijo el día que salió a buscar una mentira disfrazada de paz. Maldita fue, por sus padres y ancestros. Maldita fue por su error. Lo peor de todo es que su pequeño pedazo de alegría, su dulce Severus pago las consecuencias. Podía haber sido un niño feliz, un mago poderoso, un buen estudiante; pues inteligencia tenia, demasiada para su edad. Lamentaba tanto el dolor en los ojos de su hijo. Ese temor con el que ella misma ahora vivía; _"No, eso no es vida"_. Esa amargura que se estaba formando en su interior, manchando su joven alma.

Se apareció en un hermoso jardín, que a la luz de la noche se veía místico. Miró a su hijo quién al recuperarse de su primera aparición, con un rostro asombrado admiró la belleza del lugar. Eileen sonrío para sus adentros, disfrutó la sensación cálida y energética en su cuerpo. La extrañaba... La magia. Pero pronto regresaría a ella. Pronto... Madre magia los recibiría.

—Es el bosque de los sueños. Los muggles tienden a llamarlo el bosque de las ilusiones. — explicó con voz melódica a su pequeño, quién miraba intensamente a las curiosas hadas que se acercaron expectantes al notar la magia que irradiaba en ambos. Pequeños elfos un poco desconfiados, escondiéndose tras unos hongos de considerable tamaño.

—Aquellas flores brillantes de allá, son usadas para pociones anti- veneno. — señaló los lirios brillando en un extraño dorado. El niño solo asentía absorbiendo la información en su joven mente. Eileen sabía que el pequeño Severus tenía un talento innato para las pociones, lastima que el niño no lo desarrollaría. Caminaron adentrándose más, escuchando los susurros de los árboles. Y el galope confiado a su alrededor. Mariposas azules rodeando su camino. Eileen sonrío feliz, extrañaba el mundo mágico y su hijo sin duda disfrutaba del paseo. Caminando un poco más llegaron a un lago, de donde salieron unos seres únicos, con una voz tan hermosa y en una armonía diferente a lo que el pequeño Severus haya escuchado alguna vez.

—Son sirenas... — comentó para el niño, quien dócilmente se hincó a orillas del lago para escucharlas, para tratar de descifrar sus palabras únicas. Ella escuchó los susurros, los centauros que le seguían observaban recelosos al par de magos. Eileen les sonrío y fue a sentarse frente al lago, apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol. A su alrededor pequeñas flores amarillas, rosadas y blancas. Eran "flores de mañanitas" , así llamadas por los muggles. Después de unas horas o podían ser minutos, en los que Severus por fin logró entender el lenguaje de las sirenas, o al menos llegar a un entendimiento mutuo, volvió hacía su madre quien le tendió la mano, llevándolo a sentarse en su regazo. Todavía era pequeño, lo suficiente para recibir el confort de su madre. Pero era poco dado al afecto, Eileen se lamentó por esto. Una vez acomodados, Eileen abrazando a su pequeño, cubriéndolo del mundo, comenzó a cantar, era una canción de tiempos antiguos donde la magia era visible y los seres mágicos convivían con los magos sin temor alguno. Uno donde las palabras tenían tanto valor como una varita.

Sintiendo la magia rezumar a su alrededor como sus palabras salían, raudas en tonos altos, para crear un enlace con la magia.

" _Save me and let me smile_

 _Just make me all right_

 _Over the bed of trees_

 _My heart spins around_

 _My howl in the dawn to the isolated star_

 _I dare forgive you_

 _Everything seems too far..._

 _But care for me tenderly..._

 _How on earth can I get to the strawbwrry field? "_

Como si fuese un hechizo complicado, la magia se tensó y entrelazó alrededor de los dos. Vibrando a la par con la voz de Eileen que triste interpretaba tal melodía. Los seres del bosque veían esto con solemnidad, las sirenas formando un coro lleno de dolor tras las notas claras de la mujer. Los centauros observaban en silencio, sabiendo exactamente lo que sucedía. Con respeto aguardaron a que la mujer terminara su canto, y su hechizo.

 _Accipe matrem, ad vos_

 _In horto, et requiescamus in pace_

 _Sed animam pro anima, stipendium in perpetuun_

 _Quod est voluntatis._

Mientras pronunciaba sus palabras, el cuerpo de ambos brilló intensamente, liberando magia por cada poro de su cuerpo. El jardín absorbiendo el polvo que sus cuerpos liberaban. Un brillante polvo de oro, el ambiente cargado de poder. Una mujer con voz suave cantando una dulce melodía a su pequeño hijo, quién ahora yacía dormido en el regazo y brazos de su madre. La magia escapando de ellos... No. La magia liberándolos a ellos. Pronto su silueta se desfiguró, y en un último suspiro desaparecieron. Madre magia estaba complacida, tenía de regreso a sus dos pequeños. Abrazando el nuevo flujo de dos almas libres. Les guío en el jardín. Mientras los hijos de Gaia celebraban en silencio un funeral, ella celebraba un reencuentro.

* * *

 **Traducción del Latín al Español:**

Madre recíbenos, volvemos a ti.

En tu jardín, permítenos descansar en paz.

Vida por vida, en la eternidad pagaremos.

Es nuestra voluntad.


End file.
